


Grimdark

by Konradleijon



Category: Homestuck, Warhammer 40k
Genre: Chaos corruption, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konradleijon/pseuds/Konradleijon
Summary: Rose Lalonde Is a imperial noble who never known her father and who’s mother is always intoxicatied scientist and who flirts with heresy in there isolationed homeSo here is





	1. Chapter 1

She heard the flowing water and the dull black glow 

which was the white noise of her life. Her mother was a minor scion in the Impurium of Man. Whose linage helped found this planet.  
If the Ecclesiarchy was to be believed, 

Rose knew that lies emanateated off them like the toxic smog of hive-city that when her mother’s is gone for weeks of a time she visits she hated it 

 

The ugly smog . The misery of which lower classes sufffred for the offense of being born in a crowed slum where dark Creatures roamed there punishing of does that there try and steal a moment of solitude our Intimacy. 

She lived away from that wretched place and in a Palace on a mountainous wedge where crystalline shining diamonds of Water streamed though the lower levels and a Library choked full of various rare and hidden tomes she suspected some where declared heretical .  
One good thing about her mother she thought  
As she was reading a tome about various Xenos species and the various horrid threats the posed for mankind and the Imperium. Once the clock landed on 4:13 she carefully put the book back and rushed upstairs and the return of her mother. A tall muscled blonde women in sickingly gaudy dress with pinkish eyes and a there way she walked a clue to her favorite drink .Hello my little rose she said 

She mentally groaned her mother was a Mistress of hidden blades of words and gifts,stealthily cutting her.  
Rose said what have you been spending all this time on  
She grinned and said studying things  
Ecclesiarch texts she inquired she put her pointer finger on her mouth her mother was a Void, of information as always


	2. Dave

He stood with his power sword in hand for comfort as he surveyed the local area for mobs trying do burn him and his bro for being a motherfucking mutant  
As you born with Snow White skin just like your brother and Blood red eyes your bro’s where orange .the good God-Emperor fearing ,mutant burning citizens of the impurium of man

Did there Fucking Shitty scarced Duty of Trying to kill the shit out of you

They lived faraway so that doesn’t happen  
He hated that fucker the God-Emperor.  
.  
He hated going out in the sun it burnt him way more then a regular dude  
The priests tell him it’s the God emperor disgust of him made manifest  
Fuck them. He sighed and turned back to look at there little ramshackle Shack maid from Pieces of discarded manrfactom waste and the hides of various Fucked up inhabitits of your fellow freaky forest fiends  
Creatures with 6 legs ,razor sharp talons and the power to squirt acid blood from there eyes . Things that could create illusions. Telling you to just give up . And surrender 

You where scared at first before your bro taught you to toughen up and fight he’s so cool he kicked you at night and covered your body with fresh meat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it please comment and like


	3. Chapter 3

Jade closed her eyes and sniffed the air she loved the smell of the Island 

 

She and her Noble grandpa lived here away from the zealotry and the filth of the rest of the imperium though her Pa tried to keep does thoughts from getting into her head

And instead think about hunting and exploring though she hated killing animals 

Instead she liked to garden and spend time with her pure white dog Bec who always tried to cheer her up when she felt sad and literally licked away her tears he was a good dog best friend.

Her grandpa was often gone on governmentally duties leaving her alone with her dog though she tried to not let it get to her

Though her dog always accompanied her in case she feel asleep which happen randomly. It’s not fair when she is looking at a rocky cliff she was terrified of suddenly falled asleep Andy falling down bec has always dragged her back to safety .

She didn’t know what would happen if he wasn’t here... she’ll probably be dead.........


	4. Rose’es fist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose goes to fisted the planets nobles

Roses mother said that she would go to visit the local nobles,Arbites,

  * * * *




Each of them played a role in keeping the the imperium running each of them where rusted minuscule disease ridden cogs p>Of the dying old man that was the Impurium of Man She Loathed

.she loathed the horrid creature with its various tendrils each with there on selfish Self centered agendas In the old musky tomes of her Mother’s  library she heard quit fearful whispers of a Aweful organization Devoted to the eradication of Heresy.

She Grined a soured grin The inquisition. In her wandering Daydreams she fantasize about Joining them.

From her mouth escaped A Eldritch laugh to a joke only known to her When just then she heard a serf say in a cold matter of fact tone (we have arrived at the Palace My lady) good said Roxy smile her fake mirthful grinn ~ You do member the Behavior of the of a proper noble right said Roxy Y


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My random stuff

Dave Heard a Crack ohhhh shit. He turned his head and saw it....I Giant Bug like beasts.

He wasn’t scared. Bro told him that striders didn’t get scared he Grabbed a Old Lasgun and fired on it it got pissed. Good that was the point he Hostled his Lasgun and took off sprinting to the forest clearing.

He ran from what seemed Years until he came to a Craggy Mountainous Area with a Small stream of water glistening with the Monster thing still On his non-existent Tail. He then Climbed up a steep ledge blood pooling on his arms and legs.

From the cuts he got while running like warp. The Fucked up Loser was tripping on he/She? Presumably Genderless asshole. 

It then got up and then came to the open area. Good .... he then made a wicked shot and the Fragile ground collapsed sending the creature to its death.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this it’s my first time writing


End file.
